Learning to Share
by mylifeismine
Summary: For Casey and Derek, sharing the house was hard. Going to the same school was hard. Sharing the same bedroom? ...Is chaos. [Dasey]
1. One: Care Bears

**Title: Learning to Share**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** For Casey and Derek, sharing the house was hard. Going to the same school was hard. Sharing the same bedroom? ...Is chaos. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Length: Story**

**♥♥♥**

**Chapter One- Care Bears  
**♥Casey's POV♥

"I'm suppose to WHAT?!"

"You're going to sleep in Derek's room while Fiona is here," George said calmly.

Casey, breathe.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"How long is she here?" Derek asked.

"Three months."

I looked over at my mom.

"She's not sleeping in my room," Derek retorted.

"I don't even want to go _in_ your room," I said disgusted,

"It's just for three months."

"That's ninety-one days. Two thousand one hundred eighty-four hours. And 131040 seconds." I said loudly.

Derek looked over at me, "...Yeah. What she said."

I rolled my eyes.

"It might be longer, it might be shorter." George said.

"Wasn't Vicky suppose to come?" I asked.

"She decided to go to Brenda's," Fiona said.

"Who's Brenda?" Derek asked curiously.

"Some girl at my old school that's done every guy in the school."

Derek sat up.

"Control your hormones," I said smacking his head as I passed by him, putting the milk back in the fridge.

"Why are you even here?" I asked my aunt.

"Harry and I are in some...rough patches."

"I see..."

"So Casey, are you okay with rooming with Derek for a while?" mom asked cautiously.

"No, I'm not okay. Why can't I room with Lizzie?" I argued.

"Lizzie's room isn't big enough, and neither is Edwin's." George said.

"So you two are going to need to bunk together. And maybe you two will not argue as much and learn something about each other," mom said.

"Why can't we share my room?" I said.

I re-thought about the idea, and regretted saying it.

"Well...I don't think Fiona would like to sleep in Derek's room...due to the messy-ness and...other stuff," she said.

"Hey!" Derek defended, "My room is not mess or other stuff."

I ignored what Derek said, "And I would?"

"Well you can handle him." Mom said with a hopeful face.

I knew I wasn't gonna win this, so I gave in.

"Fine."

"We'll blow up the air mattress," George said, "And one of you can sleep on it, or you can rotate."

I thought about what Derek did on his bed.

Ew.

"...I'll stick to the mattress, George."

Derek smirked, "Good choice."

"Ugh."

As Derek made his way up the stairs, mom called out, "And Derek? Empty you bottom two drawers of your dresser too."

Derek's eyes narrowed.

After mom thanked me a million times, I went up to my room to pack.

I saw Fiona's stuff already in my room.

I stuff some of everything into two big duffel bags, and with a big sigh, headed over to Derek's room.

George and Edwin were blowing up the mattress.

I dumped my bags by the door, and headed downstairs.

"Mom, can I use the phone in your room?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

I went downstairs, and grabbed the phone, sitting on the edge of the bed, I dialed Emily's number.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey Em. The worst thing happened to me."

"What?" Emily asked.

"I have to share a room with Derek."

"Oh my god!" she squealed.

"I so wish I were you right now," Emily gushed.

"Emily," I said as Emily talked about how hot Derek was.

"Emily!" I said louder, but Emily continued talking.

"EMILY!" I yelled.

"Yes, Casey?"

"I hate him. He's messy, he steals my clothes. He drinks all the milk, AND from the carton." I said frustrated.

"Casey. Do you know how many girls from our school would die to be you?"

"None." I say plainly.

"Casey," Emily said seriously.

"Seriously. It's not like he hasn't had sex with everyone of them already." I say.

"Casey! The mattress is blown up!" George yells down the stairs.

"I gotta go. See you at school." I hang up.

Mom goes upstairs with me.

"Derek, have you emptied your two drawers?" mom asked, then going off to tuck Marti in bed.

I grab my bags from the hallway, as Derek reaches inside his bottom drawer.

"It's okay," I say, not wanting to know what's in the drawers, tossing my bags in the corner.

Derek mumbled a thanks, and tosses his stuff back in.

I grab my pyjamas and change into them in the bathroom.

When I get back into the room, Derek's hanging off the end of his bed, only in his Care Bare boxers.

"Care Bears?" I said, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Shut up."

I bite my lip from laughing out loud, but once I hit the mattress, I burst into laughter.

Care Bears?

The school would love to know _that_.

♥**End of Casey's POV**♥

---------------

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**Slightly OOC, but Derek will get back into character in the next chapter.**

**♥Bridgette♥**


	2. Two: Jock Strap

** New n0t3: Chapter three isn't showing for some people, so I've posted it on my homepage. So get the website for that in my profile.**

* * *

**n0t3: **Wow. I love you guys! Compared to my LWD oneshots...the number of reviews I got was a miracle. It really was. My thanks to 2whak4wrds for helping me with this chapter.

This chapter is short, but the next will get longer!  
♥Bridgette♥

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Jock Strap  
**♠Derek's POV♠

Waking up and finding Casey sleeping in my room was kind of strange, but it was pretty cool.

Okay, cool isn't the best word.

It was...different...or something.

Unusual.

Yeah, unusual.

Then my brain went to work on how to bother Casey.

I looked around my room, seeing what I could actually _see_ on top of a bunch of other junk.

So maybe Nora was right about my messy room, who cared.

Then my eyes landed on something.

I smirked.

My jock strap.

I stepped over some dirty laundry, and pulled it out.

My eyes narrowed in amusement, and snickered.

I grabbed my hockey stick from the corner of my room, and wrapped the jock strap around it.

I aimed it at Casey.

I bit my bottom lip from laughing as it flew across the room.

Casey bolted up, and looked at what had flew in her face.

Her face twisted with disgust.

She looked up, and her eyes flashed with irritation.

"DER-REK! I AM _SO_ GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!"

I started to laugh.

As she started to get up, I darted out the room.

I ran down the stairs, and Casey followed.

I ran around the couch, as Casey yelled behind me about how she was annoyed, and I was gross or something.

As I was behind the couch, and Casey was in front of the television, facing me, Edwin and Lizzie appeared at the top of the stairs, sleepily.

"Would you shut up?! We're trying to sleep, god dammit!" Edwin says, rather pissed off, then the two stomped back up to their rooms.

Once they were gone, we were glaring at each other again.

Casey dived at me, and I stepped away.

I laughed at her, but that caused her to be more determained to hit me.

"You're not gonna catch me," I tease with a laugh, running around the dinner table, then the kitchen's island.

Casey dives at me again.

"What's going on here?" dad asks, Nora behind him.

Edwin and Lizzie came back downstairs, now a bit more awake.

Marti comes down a few seconds later.

"Derek threw something at me while I was sleeping." Casey said pissed off.

Edwin and Lizzie, both passed out on to a chair by the dinner table.

"What'd he throw at you?" Nora asked.

"His...jock strap." Casey said awkwardly.

Edwin and Lizzie sat up on their chair, eyes wide open, looking over at us.

"What's a jock strap?" Marti askes curiously.

"Derek..." dad said sternly, looking over at me. stern

"It's not _my_ problem that I have to share my room with her," I defended.

"Does everyone wake up at eight o'clock?"

We all looked over at the stairs, where Fiona stood.

"What's a jock strap?" Marti repeated, only to be ignored.

"Eight o'clock?" my dad said loudly, looking over at the clock.

"I have to get to work by eight thirty," then he rushed downstairs.

"And I have to get to school in fifteen minutes," Casey said, then dashing up the stairs.

Why is Casey going to school half an hour earlier?

"What's a jock strap!?" Marti yelled.

"It's something you wear while playing a sport," I said calmly to her.

Shower.

SHOWER!

I sprint upstairs, and shove Casey to the side of the wall.

I grab a shirt and a pair of jeans off the floor, and exit my room for the bathroom.

As I pass Casey, she glares at me.

Hey, it's not my problem I'm better than her.

I'm out of the washroom in a surprisingly number of minutes.

Ten minutes.

Of course that gives Casey five minutes to shower and be at school and all the stuff in between.

Impossible.

♠End of Derek's POV♠  
♥♥♥

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**♥Bridgette♥**


	3. Three: Fighting at School

**n0t3: **I'm so sorry! But last week, humor wouldn't join this chapter. But it gave me some new ideas for this story. Enjoy! 

_Few thanks to Mr. Meyer-Erlach for being part of Mr. Hair's description...even though he doesn't know it's his description.  
Few thanks to Mr. Harlow for being Mr. Hair's hair._

* * *

My first **Disclaimer: I do not own Channing Tatum. Obviously. **(And I don't think he's on steriods.)

* * *

**Chapter Three- Fighting at School**  
♥Casey's POV♥

One word to describe Derek.

Irritating.

I always want to strangle him.

But there's always a part of me that somehow convinces the other part that it's not such a good idea.

I know it's not the best idea I've come up, but ideas aren't always the final idea.

I've always been trying to find out which part that actually _doesn't_ want to murder Derek.

When I find that part, I'll have a longgggggg chat with it.

Cause me, Casey Macdonald, hates Derek Venturi, and always will.

It's simple.

Last night though, I couldn't sleep, because Derek snores louder than George and Edwin combined.

Huff.

Anyways, the whole night, well a big chunk of it anyways, I had spent the time thinking of how Derek was feeling about the new roommate thing.

Me?

I was pissed.

Obviously.

Three months with Derek Venturi.

That wasn't as bad as:

Three months in Derek's room with Derek.

Derek and his room.

Ugh.

I could have punched someone right then and there.

Okay.

It's not what 'Casey', would do.

But hey, I have emotions too.

And they don't seem to agree.

Reasons why I hate Derek

Pain in the butt

Pranks me

Gets what he wants

Gets who he wants

Messy

Expects me to do everything

Annoying

No manners

Irritating

The list could go on.

I turn off the shower.

Well I could forget about raising my mark from a 89 to a high mark.

Stupid Derek forgot to memorize his lines for a French oral presentation.

Why he paired up with me?

I don't even bother to ask.

I don't even know why he chose to take French.

After grade nine, French is optional.

There's a bunch of other stuff.

Why French?

Huff.

I throw on a t-shirt and my favourite jeans.

Hoping it'll soon match my day.

Which I doubt it could get better.

Worse?

With Derek at school, it could totally get worse.

George gives me a ride to school, and drops me off at eight twenty-five.

I go straight to Paul's office.

The door slams against the wall loudly.

Paul looks up.

"Hi Paul," I said, sitting in the chair without an invitation.

"Erm, I don't think we had an appointment before school today…" Paul said, as he shuffled through a bunch of sheets for his agenda.

"We don't. But since you weren't doing anything, I decided to talk to you."

"Derek?" Paul guessed.

I nodded, "He threw his jock strap at me this morning at six. So I woke up an hour and a half earlier that I was suppose to."

"His jock strap?"

I nodded, "Mhm."

Paul started to laugh, and I sat there waiting for him to stop.

Two minutes later, when Paul finally noticed that I wasn't laughing along with him, he stopped.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Paul said with a straight face, even though I could see that he could start laughing any second.

"My aunt came over last night, and she's staying over for a long while. And because my room and Derek's room are the biggest, Fiona has to stay in one of our rooms."

"Where would the person sleep?" Paul asked curiously.

"I'm getting to that. So Derek's room obviously looks like there was a war in there, so Fiona has to stay in my room. Which makes me, have to stay in---"

"Derek's room!?" Paul exclaims loudly, before bursting into another fit of laughter.

I frown at his immaturity.

I leave a few minutes after, annoyed.

Today was definitely not my best.

I pull open my locker, with so much force that I swear I heard something snap or something.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asks, appearing beside me.

"Everything," I grumble.

"What exactly is everything," Emily says.

"Anything that deals with Derek?" I said, pulling my books out of the shelf, and into my messenger bag.

"What exactly is anything?" Emily grills.

Derek brushes past us.

Not exactly 'brushes'.

More like 'shoves'.

Past _me_.

I grit my teeth.

"He threw his jock strap at my face," I mumbled annoyed.

Emily squeals.

I roll my eyes, "Waking up early, just because Derek throws something gross at your face is not cute, Emily."

"This is Derek Venturi, we're talking about," Emily said loudly, as we entered homeroom.

Everyone stared at us, including Derek, with a raised eyebrow.

"Derek Ventury, _my step-brother_," I said with a fake smile.

"Ooooo, there's two seats beside Derek," Emily said excitedly, grabbing my arm, and pulling me to the two seats, one on each side of Derek, also the only seats left.

I end up sitting on Derek's left, with Emily on his left.

I read my novel, while Emily goes blabbling away with Derek, who isn't saying anything.

I spend half of the ten minutes, reading, tuning out of Emily and Derek's conversation.

"Does she always talk non-stop?"

I look up, to see Derek faking to scratch his head, but was actually looking at me.

"Be nice!" I whisper, giving his shoulder a small punch.

"Ow!"

"Oh grow up!" I roll my eyes.

"Derek." Emily says.

Derek turns his focus back over to Emily, only to find her talking to Sam about something Derek had done.

Sam sat behind us, since he had to talk to some guy.

"So did you get to school at the time you wanted to?" Derek said casually.

I smack his head with my book, "No thanks to you."

"Hey. At least I woke you up early," Derek defended.

"Whatever."

"What'd you get for question one to twenty on French?" Derek said, pulling out the french worksheet that had been for homework.

"Like I'm gonna tell you," I said, opening my book to read the words.

"Please," Derek said, pushing his sheet closer to me.

"No, Derek." I said, pushing it back, as the bell rang.

"Casey!"

I turned around to see my homeroom teacher, calling me back into the room, with a new girl beside her..

"She's hot," Derek mumbles beside me.

I roll my eyes.

I walk over to her, and some new girl.

"Casey, this is Arabella. She's new. Would you mind showing her to her first class? She has a few of your classes."

"Okay," I nod.

"Have a good first day, Arabella." Mrs. Erie says, as we leave the class.

"So you have French with Mr. Copine right?" I said.

Arabella nodded, as we walked up the stairs.

"So where are you from?" I ask.

"New York City."

"Big change from NYC," I said.

"Yeah. It's so quiet."

I chuckle, as we enter the French room.

Mr. Copine makes Arabella make a speech about where she was from.

"My name is Arabella Freak---"

"Are you a freak?" some guy calls from the back.

I frown.

"Arabella Freakensey. I lived in New York City. ...And that's all," Arabella said nervously.

"Thank you, Arabella. You may sit in the seat beside Casey Macdonald."

Arabella sat in the empty seat beside me.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked her, when the teacher gave us a free time.

"Um, history with Mr. Pendenski."

"I don't have Mr. Pendenski----"

"I do," someone said loudly behind us.

I turned my head, to see Derek there.

I groaned, "Derek, get lost."

He ignored me, "C'mon, I'll walk you there."

I rolled my eyes.

But I knew that Derek would eventually win the argument, since I didn't have history next.

"Be careful, Arabella," I said, leaving Arabella with Derek.

"'Kay," Arabelle said, then started to flirt with Derek.

I rolled my eyes.

Seriously.

Derek isn't that cute.

He's totally the last person on my list that I would date.

At lunch, Emily was already at a table, staring off to space.

"Emily," I said waving my hand in her face.

"Hm?" Emily said, snapping back to reality.

"Who were you day-dreaming about?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Derek," she said dreamily.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"Come on, Case. You have to admit that he's **so **cute," Emily said.

"I have to admit that he's so** not** cute," I said, jabbing food into my mouth.

"You did **not** just say that. He's like the _god_ of hotness."

"Puh-leez. I'd rather date Channing Tatum," I snort.  
**a/n: Nothing against Channing Tatum.**

Suddenly, I came a centimeter in front of my salad.

"You will _not_ compare me with Channing Tatum. He's so ugly. Could pass off as if he's on steriods."  
**a/n: I don't think that's true, as far as fan sites, and wikipedia says.**

I looked up and frowned as Derek and Sam sat down at our table.

And my eyes narrowed as Arabella was with them as well.

I wanted to strangle her at her inncoence and stupidity.

"And don't you hate Tatum?" Derek added.

"Yeah."

"Then why were you talking about him?" Derek asked, as Arabella sat beside him.

My eyes were glued on Arabella's every move, "I was making a point. I'd rather date him than you."

"And why would you date me?" Derek said, draining half of his can of pop.

"I wouldn't! That's the point...Never mind. It's not like your IQ would help you to understand," I sneered.

"Ouch, Case." He said, a hand at his heart.

I threw a cruton at him, "You're ego's big enough already."

His response was a burp.

Really loud.

And really smelly.

"Derek!" I say loudly, my hand going to my nose.

"What? It's not like it's my first burp you've heard. The first burp---"

"Don't remind me," I say, throwing another cruton at him.

"The first burp, I had---"

I grabbed my can of pop, and splashed it over him.

"Casey!" Derek said sharply, jumping up from his chair.

"Oh I'm sorry that you didn't fulfill my request to shut up," I said coldly.

He glares at me, and snatches Arabella's fries that were covered in salt, ketchup, and pepper, and throws it at me.

I notice that I'm also standing, and we're glaring at each, holding something.

"Macdonald! Venturi!"

I turn my head to see the principal walking over to us.

Derek took the chance, and threw his burger at my face.

I throw something back, and the next thing I know, we're wrestling on the floor.

If I wasn't part of the fight, I would have laughed, cause it was funny.

How Derek was wrestling a girl.

We roll around the floor, taking turns to be the person with the power to punch the other.

Derek backed me up against the wall, and we were centimeters apart.

I had just pounced on him, when Mr. Hair, our principal reached us.

"Break it up!"

Sam tore Derek off me.

And Arabella and Emily nervously, got me up from the floor.

I wanted to slap Arabella for having her filthy hands on me.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said loudly.

We both shrugged.

It wasn't really a surprise that we were fighting at school, it was quite normal.

And anyways, it's not like Derek doesn't get into trouble enough.

"In my office. Now!" Mr. Hair barked.

Derek rolled his eyes, before the two of us walked out of the cafeteria.

I wonder how many times Mr. Hair had said that to him before.

"Mr. Hair, the superintendent is here to see you," the secretary said.

"Oh. You two, sit. And you'll be next," he said, before going into his office.

We sat in silence.

"I'm bored," I said.

"Me too."

"Mr. Hair needs to take that sticker off his glasses," Derek said, several moments later.

"I know. It's not like the sticker keeps the parts together," I say.

"His hair is to big."

"Too bouncey."

"Needs to shave."

"Needs to unpoint his nose."

"How would he do that?" I asked Derek.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just saying."

"Um. Needs to get a better wardrobe."

"Lose the vest."

"Get new shoes."

"Clothes are too sixties'."

"Now you two get along," Mr. Hair says.

We both look up.

"In my office," he says.

We both sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"What happened?"

"We were fighting," I say plainly.

"Why?"

"We always fight. It's our passion." Derek says.

I elbow Derek in the ribs.

"Ow."

"Passion. Very humorous that I'm laughing so hard, Venturi."

"It's true," Derek says.

"We'll have to call your parents."

"Are we suspended?" I say frantically.

Mr. Hair thinks about it for a minute, "No. You need to keep cleaned up though. So you get the day off."

"Woo hoo."

I elbow Derek again.

"Get your books, and come back here."

We sit in the office, as we waited for George.

As soon as we enter the house, George starts to go mad.

"You were _fighting_ at school?" he says loudly.

Neither me or Derek say anything.

"At home? Fine. At school? This is unacceptable."

Derek starts to tap his foot.

"Go to your room."

"We share a damn room," I mumble, as we go up to Derek's room.

We are so grounded.

♥End of Casey's POV♥


	4. Four: Punched

**n0t3: A bit of the next chapter is in my homepage.  
So you can check that out if you want.**  
_♥♥♥_

**Chapter Four- Punched**  
♠Derek's POV♠

I have to admit.

I really hadn't planned on ever having a physical fight with Casey at school.

It's just not in my plans.

Espeically fighting a girl.

I've fought with guys serveral times so it's not a big deal.

Fighting _physically_ with a girl.

Is like...

Not me.

Casey and I both laid on our matress and stared up at my ceiling.

"How long?"

I looked over at Casey, "Huh?"

She looked over at me, "How long do you think we'll be grounded for?"

"One week? Two max."

Casey grabs her pillow, and covers her face, mumbling, "Oh my god."

"I need to pick up Marti. She did something bad." My dad yelled up the stairs.

"Sure."

"'Kay."

"You guys can come out if you want. And please don't fight again. When I come back, I want this house the way it is now. Please and thank you's." My dad added, before leaving.

I snatch the pillow off Casey's face, but she grabs it back.

"Grow up." I say, wrenching the pillow out of her grip.

"Easy for you to say," she said as the pillow flew out of her hands.

She fell back on to her matress, "You get grounded practically every week. It's no surprise for you."

"Well you started the fight," I shoot back at her.

"I feel so much better, Derek," Casey said sarcasticly.

I frowned, "I wasn't trying to make you feel better. But, oh well."

We laid there in silence.

"Derek!" my dad yelled extremely loud.

"What?!"

"Get downstairs right now!"

I wonder what I did wrong this time.

"What'd he doing this time?" Casey mumbled.

As I walked out of my room, Casey followed.

"Why're you following me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I wanna know what you did this time," Casey said with a smirk.

I roll my eyes.

"What's up, dad?" I say, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Hm. Let's see. Marti's class is about to play miniture soccer, and she asks the teacher for a jock strap," my dad says sweetly.

Beside me, Casey is trying hard to not laugh.

Marti is standing there, a frown on her face.

"Erm, Marti. Let's go make some sandwichs," Casey says cheerfully, leading Marti away.

"So Derek. What do you have to say for yourself?" my dad said.

"She's growing up. She has a right to know these things," I shrug.

"It wasn't even the right definition. You forgot to mention that only guys wear jock straps, not girls. And since she's 'Growing up' as you say, why not you teach her about periods, tampons, and pads, instead of guy stuff."

"Casey could teach her that."

"I could teach who what?" Casey said, as she entered the living room, and Marti went to watch cartoons with her sandwich.

"Teach Marti...girl stuff."

Casey laughs.

"Puh-leez You pay enough attention in health class that you might as well be a girl," she snorts.

I did happen to ace health and physical education...

So I happen to know both gender's reproductive system.

So what?

It's not like you don't.

And you better know both of them also.

Or I'll beat you up.

"And anyways, Marti's too young to know those things," Casey says.

"No," I argue, "Mr. Harlow told us in science that nowadays, girls start puberty earlier now."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Kendra got her period when she was six."

"...I didn't want to know that."

"Well now you do," I say with a smirk, before going to find something to eat.

"George said something happened at school today. Anyone like to share?" Nora asked at dinner, looking at me, Casey, and Marti.

Casey poked at her food.

When Casey didn't say anything, I spoke up, "We fought at lunch."

"Physically," my dad added.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"...I don't know..." I thought about it for a moment.

"...Oh yeah. Because it's our passion," I say.

Edwin laughed.

"One week. No television, no phone, no dates, and you'll stay at home, unless you have hockey," my dad said.

Casey shot me a glare.

I rolled my eyes.

It wasn't me, who threw their drink on someone's clothes.

Sheesh.

When I go up to my room, Casey's studying on my desk.

And all my stuff are on the floor.

Grr.

Bitch.

**a/n: If you guys don't want me swearing, tell me! And I'll use code words. "Hell" is not a swear word though.**

I pull the back of her shirt, and she falls on to her matress.

I drop my butt on to my chair.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I _was_ doing my homework."

I could hear her anger brewing behind her tone.

I give a thoughtful nod, "Right. And you will do that on your bed. Got it?"

Casey stands up, hands on her hips, "_What_ is your problem?"

I pretend to think, then look at her, "You."

"And why can't I use your desk?" she asks.

"Because I don't like you," I say in a duh tone

"And I _do_?" she yells frustrated.

I open my mouth to retort.

She points at me, and closes her eyes, trying to calm down, "Rhetorical."

I tap my foot.

Casey drops on to her bed, and opens her eyes, "Why don't you like me?"

"I could ask you the same," I say, crossing my arms.

"I asked you first," she says.

"Because you're a girl, and your IQ is higher than a goldfish," I say in an obvious tone, standing up.

"But you like Emily, and her IQ is higher than a goldfish's," she says, also getting up.

"I don't like Emily. But then again...her IQ is lower than a goldfish when she's talking to me..."

Casey punches my head lightly.

"You punch worse than Sam," I mumble.

Then all of a sudden, there's a sharp pain in my stomach, and I tumble on to Casey's bed, "Ca-sey!"

I take that back.

She punches almost better than me.

Almost.

"Are you okay?" Casey says worriedly, going back to nice mode.

"No," I wince.

"Lie on your back," Casey instructs.

I do as follows, so I don't end up with more bruises.

Casey lifts my shirt up, and flinches.

She pulls the shirt back over my stomach, and goes downstairs, careful not to wake our parents up.

As she's downstairs, I drift off to sleep, thinking about Arabella.

I bolt up and wince, when an ice pack lands on my stomach.

I place one of Casey's thin blankets over my stomach, then place the ice over it.

I look over at Casey, who's in her pajamas, deciding whether to sleep on my bed, or join me on her bed.

I sneer.

Who knows how many girls have been on it?

She finally comes over, and gives me a small shove, "Move it."

I move to the edge, and she slowly gets under the covers.

"I don't bite, Case." I say with a roll of my eyes.

She rolls her eyes, pulls the blanket over her shoulder, and turns on to her side, to face the wall.

♠End of Derek's POV♠


	5. Five: New Trend: Yelling

**n0t3: **Haven't updated cause alerts weren't working, and still aren't...

**I have two new LWD stories. Read it, PLEASEEEEEE.**

**-----↓↓↓-----**

**Chapter Five- New Trend: Yelling  
**♥Casey's POV♥

Waking up next to Derek was strange.

Waking up with his arm under me...was awkward.

I didn't move, cause he would wake up, and we'd fight...again.

I suddenly notice that the bed sheets are wet.

Shoot.

I move over a tad bit, and make sure that it's not stains with red.

But it's not red, I breathe out a long breath.

But then my eyes widen.

Please tell me Derek wasn't thinking about girls last night.

Please please please.

This is not good.

Casey, calm down.

Breathe.

Okay.

What are the chances that Derek had a dream that included girls...  
**a/n: Wet dream, incase you dunno what that's about.**

99.9 percent.

Argh.

But then my hand touchs plastic.

I lift the blanket, and see the ice pack, flat.

The water from the ice gone.

It was just ice.

Good.

I suddenly get an idea.

And a giggle escapes my lips.

I throw my hands over my mouth, and breathe evenly.

When I had calmed down, I reached over to Derek.

I tugged his ear gently, and yelled in his ear.

"WAKE UP!"

Derek bolts up, a hand at his ear, "Ahhhh!"

I fall back on to my pillow, laughing my head off.

"Casey..." Derek says, his eyes narrowing.

"Casey, has to beat Derek, to the shower," I say with a grin, before bouncing off to the bathroom.

As soon as I had locked the bathroom door, I burst into laughter again.

It's not everyday you see Derek freaked out of his mind.

And when you do, it's an awesome scene to watch.

I come out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, all perkily.

"Morning, Derek!" I chirp past him.

"Morning to you too, Casey," he says with a tight fake smile, before pushing past me for the washroom.

It's funny how one small thing can change everything.

Well not exactly "everything".

But like, someone's attitude towards you.

I skipped down the stairs, to see Edwin and Lizzie already eating breakfast, "Good morning!"

"What's the catch of the day?" George asked, as he quickly made a peanut butter sandwich.

"It's Friday!"

"Airy troop," George said with a sandwich-stuffed mouth.

He took the sandwich out of his mouth and said, "Very true. So what are we doing this weekend?"

"I have a soccer game."

"I'm going to the game."

"What are _you_ doing, Casey?" my mother asked, entering the room.

"Nothing special."

"Probably redoing the essay Mrs. Englisham gave her a 99 percent on," Derek said, making his grand entrance.

"Actually. I'd _almost_ finished it last night. _Before_ you pulled me off your chair," I say with a glare in his direction.

Derek nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. And remind me how much I care."

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a granola bar.

"Who yelled this morning?" Marti demanded, as she entered the kitchen in blue, "They woke me up from my blue sleep."

"Yeah. What was up with the yelling this morning?" George said, as Marti skipped out the room and on to the couch for television in the morning.

Derek glared in my direction, and I smirked.

"Casey yelled in my ear. Loudly. That I swore I had turned deaf," Derek tattle-tailed.

"Casey..." George said.

"Consider it revenge," I smirked at him.

"You know, we should really keep track," Edwin pulled out a notepad and a pen, "Derek, one. Casey, one."

"Actually, I have two."

Edwin looked up at me, "Why do you have two?"

I looked over at Derek, "Because...Last night---"

"Just give her the fuckin' point," Derek interrupted angrily.

a/n: I rarely say the "f" word, so you won't have to worry about that showing up every chapter.

"Derek...Language," my mother warned.

"Whatever," Derek said, exiting the kitchen with his bowl still on the counter.

Still when did Derek not speak back to "Derek...Language" ?

I grabbed my books out of my locker, as someone yelled in my ear.

"GOOD MORNING!"

I jumped back, dropping my books, hand at my heart.

And see Derek smirking evilly at me.

"God, do you _have_ to be that loud?" I mumbled, gathering back my books.

Derek faked a pose of thinking, "Hm...I believe so."

"Get lost," I said, shoving him a side.

Derek grabbed my arms, as they reached out to shove him.

Then he shoved me on to the lockers.

God, I hate him.

I am so gonna get bruises from this.

"Anyway. I was thinking of asking Arabella out for tonight. What'd you think?" Derek asked.

Um, I think you're a retarded freak.

"I couldn't really less, Derek. And why are you even asking me?" I asked him.

"Because she's your friend. And I wanna know if she's a good person or a bad person."

She's the person on my list that I'd be friends with.

"Would it even _matter_ if I said she was a bad person?" I ask him flatly.

"Well probably not."

"Didn't think so," I snort, slamming my locker shut.

As I walked down the halls, Derek followed me.

"But you see...I don't know who I should choose. Arabella or Kendra. Cause Kendra's really good in bed. But Arabella, I haven't really done."

I shove Derek away from me, but he still kept up with me.

I finally stopped and turned to look at him.

"Derek."

"Casey."

I rolled my eyes, and said, "I couldn't care less who you dated."

Then waved him away, "Now go find Sam, and talk to him about doing girls."

"But I want to talk to my favourite step-sister," Derek said, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

I shrugged his arm off me, "Well I don't want to talk to my step-brother who's just a pain in the butt."

"Fine. Be a meanie," Derek said.

"I will," I said, starting to walk to homeroom.

"Oh and Derek?" I said, then turned my head.

"Good luck finding someone to copy from for your English homework," I say with a smirk, before walking off.

♥**End of Casey's POV♥**


	6. Six: An Aced French Paper

**n0t3: You guys have all been asking me for a cute little Dasey part. Well you got. What exactly happens? Well read the chapter! **

**♥  
Chapter Six- An Aced French Paper**  
♠Derek's POV♠

Grrr.

I hate her.

I hate how she's so smart.

It's so annoying.

I wish I could just snap my fingers, and Casey'd be like Kendra.

Actually...

That's be annoying too.

Two Kendras.

Freaky.

So in homeroom, I copied Arabella's sheet.

She had several mistakes that even _I_ discovered.

Arabella's nice in her own stupid way.

So to repay her for letting me copy her homework –that she had done poorly-, I asked her out for tonight.

When I turned around, I saw Casey giving Arabella an evil look.

But as soon as she noticed that I caught her, she rolled her eyes at me.

I smirked, and walked over to her.

I leaned against her desk

"You were right."

"Hm?" Casey said, looking at me.

"You were right. It doesn't matter whether Arabella was a good person or the worst person ever," I said.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Derek."

"So. What're you doing?" I said, leaning towards her to see what she was doing.

Casey cover her sheet of paper, "French essay that _you_ probably didn't do."

"Correct," I said a smirk, then grabbed some random guy's blank lined piece of paper, "_This_ is my essay."

Then I crumped it up, and threw it over my shoulder.

I heard someone yelp.

Casey rolled her eyes at me, then left the room with Emily as the bell rang.

I left the room and headed for my French classroom.

I entered the room, giving high five's, and passed by Casey to get to my seat in the back of the room.

"He's such an annoying arrogant, jerk!" Casey was telling Emily, as they were walking to their seats.

"Right again," I whispered in her ear.

Casey's body froze, then she turned around and glared at me.

I gave her my famous smirk, and went back to chatting with some losers who I couldn't care less about.

I got home at five, after hockey practice, and threw open the door to my room.

Only to find it cleaned.

Polished.

Sparkling.

"Casey," I said with gritted teeth, at the girl who was sitting on her blown up mattress, doing her homework.

"Oh, I cleaned your room. Hope you didn't mind," she said with a smirk.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrown, as I entered my room, tossing my bag off to some random corner.

"Oh. I hope you don't getting your binder dirty with whatever goes on my bed from oh...the last year or so."

Casey narrowed her eyes at me.

I shrugged, "Hey. ...Just telling you."

Casey crossed her arms over her chest, "Well guess what?"

"You love me?" I joked, turning on my computer.

She rolled her eyes, "In your dreams. But no. I found this," Casey pulled out an essay with a big red A scribbled on the top.

"And what's 'this'?" I asked.

"Your french essay written last year that you scored an A on," Casey said holding it in front of my face.

"I copied it from Hannah," I lied casually, entering my password after my username.

"Yeah, right," she snorted, "Head cheerleader Hannah, has never gotten anything above a C plus."

"And why would you know that?"

"She told me," Casey said.

"That's nice," I said in an 'I don't care' tone.

Argh.

Stupid computer.

So slow...

I turned off the computer, since by the time it finished loading, iPods would be out of style.

I flopped on to my bed, reading some sports magazine.

"Why's you quit trying?" she asked me.

"What do I score when I try?" I asked her, without taking my eyes off the magazine.

"Good marks, colleges that'll accept you. Colleges that aren't Community Colleges."

I leaned towards her, 'til our lips were almost touching, "And is college my top priorty in life right now?"

Casey's bottom lip trembled.

Am I scaring her that much?

"No," she squeaked.

"Right again," I said, brushing my lips faintly against her's, before going back to my magazine.

Casey didn't say anything else to me after that.

Seriously.

Did I scare her _that_ much?

♠End of Derek's PoV♠


	7. Seven: A Dream

n0t3: This is a short chapter, but it's not bad. Please read my new story **The Wedding Planner**. Please please please! I'll be updating it when I come back from school, but please read it!

**Chapter Seven- A Dream  
**♥Casey's PoV♥

Honestly, I liked the feeling I had when Derek's lips brushed lightly against mine.

I know.

It's wrong.

We're siblings.

Sigh.

It's so sad.

But it felt so nice and perfect.

It was like...everything was forgotten.

And that everything was right in front of me.

A moment I would never forget.

I can hear Derek's footsteps as he comes closer to his room.

I grab a magazine, and open it.

Then kind of just stare at it, not reading it, as Derek enters and does his stuff.

"That must be very interesting," Derek says suddenly.

I look up, to see him changing his shirt, "Huh?"

"It's upside down, Casey." Derek pointed out.

I blushed slightly, "Right," flipping the magazine right side up, but placing it on the mattress.

"So what's on your mind that you can't even pay attention to Brad Pitt?" Derek said, seeing Brad on the page.

"Nothing," I say quickly.

Derek eyes me suspiciously, but leaves it at that.

"Anyway, I have a date with Arabella," Derek said, pocketing his wallet in his back pocket.

My heart stopped a couple of beats.

Arabella?

Blonde Arabella?

"So," Derek said, walking across the room to the door, "You have the whole house to yourself. Well Fiona's here but she just stays in her room all day. Normally, I would stay and irratate you, but I have to pay back Arabella for letting me copy her homework. Which wasn't well-done, I must add."

I rolled my eyes, "See ya, Derek."

After Derek leaves, I go downstairs.

I turn on the television, and watch whatever's on.

I end up watching Barney.

Barney's great and all.

But he's kinda weird...

I end up falling asleep and dreaming.

I dream a dream where Derek vanishes.

I hear George and my mom with the kids come in.

My mom covers my body with a blanket, and switches the t.v. off.

I go back to my dream.

Derek had gone out, but then he disappeared.

I felt myself shaking with wet stuff streaming slowly down my cheeks.

Then I hear my mom telling someone to pick me up and put me to bed.

I bury my face in the blanket, trying to go back to my dream.

Then I'm not on the couch anyone, but in someone's arms bridal style.

I open my eyes slowly, and see Derek's face.

"Derek," I said surprised but still with tears down my cheeks, then throwing my arms around his neck.

Derek staggered, surprised by my sudden movements.

He butted open the door as I cried against his chest, remembering my dream.

Derek lowered me on to my bed, but with my arms still around his neck, and lost his balance and fell on to me.

Derek grunted, and wrapping his arms around my waist and turned so his weight wasn't on me.

I sobbed softly on his chest.

"Casey," Derek said, reaching up to undo my hold around his neck, "Whatever's wrong. You can talk to Pauline or whatever the guidance counselor's name is on Monday. Right now, I need you to let go of my neck."

But I wouldn't let go, and just cried somemore.

He could disappear, and I can't risk that.

Yeah, it was just a dream, but anything can happen.

"Casey," Derek said annoyed, "You're making my shirt soggy. And Arabella might be coming over later tonight."

Good luck with having me let go now.

That little blonde's not having you.

Not tonight.

"Casey. I love you too. Now let go."

I just continued to cry.

Derek finally gave up, "Tell me what's wrong?" Derek said with a long sigh.

I moved my arms from around his neck to around his tummy.

"You had gone out for a date, and then you disappeared," I said between hiccups, my face still buried into his wet yucky shirt.

After I finished telling my shirt story, waterworks came all over again.

"If you do this everytime I come back from a date, then yeah. I will disappear," Derek said in a joking manner.

I let out a loud sound, something between a hiccup, a chuckle, and a snort.

Derek placed his chin against the top of my head.

"Promise me you won't disappear," I said in a little kiddie voice.

"Whatever Casey," Derek said in a tone that I knew he had rolled his eyes.

"Promise me, Derek."

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I promise, Casey," Derek said annoyed again.

I nodded a small nod before burying my face back into his chest, my arms still around his stomach.

Tonight is so gonna be a night I'll remember.

It's not everyday I sleep with my face in Derek's rock hard chest, and his arms around my waist.

♥End of Casey's PoV♥


	8. Eight: Isn't Right

**Author's Note: ...No comment :)**

**Chapter Eight- Isn't Right  
**♠Derek's PoV♠

When I slowly start to wake up, I feel a smaller body hugging mine.

Normally, I wouldn't do anything.

But then I think back and refresh my memory.

Arabella hadn't come over.

And the fact that this wasn't my bed.

I shove the body off me as a reflex.

The person tumbles on to the floor, "Ow!"

I rub my tired eyes, and say, "What now?"

"Idiot," the person mumbles under their breath.

"Shut up, Casey," I say, noticing who the voice belonged to.

But then my eyes widen when I fully remembered what had happened last night.

Awkwardness.

So I go back to being cool, and brush out of the room; my breath blowing gently on Casey's neck once.

Casey stiffens, but then glares at me.

Water pours from the showerhead and on to my body.

But my peaceful shower is interrupted when Casey starts pounding on the door.

"Der-rek! Hurry up!"

I roll my eyes, but reluctantly turn off the water, grab a towel, and wrap it around my waist.

I jerk open the door, "Hello, my dear sister."

"Step," Casey corrects rudely.

"How could I forget," I say bitterly.

Casey just brushes past me, her bare arm, pressing against mine.

I get this REALLY weird feeling, but then it vanishes when a loud door slam is made.

I shrug, and make my way back to my room, leaving Casey to her angry shower.

I throw on some clothes on, and go downstairs for some breakfast.

Edwin and Lizzie are debating about chocolate.

I grab my cereal, and pour a bunch in a bowl.

Pouring milk on it, I take a seat, and shove my spoon into the cereal.

"So how was date with Arabella?" Casey said coldly at me, as she entered the kitchen, grabbing a yogurt and spoon.

I look up, "It was fun, I guess," I shrug.

Honestly, it was very crappy.

Arabella kisses very sloppily.

As in VERY.

And she's very stupid...

And it amazes me how she's passed all her previous grades.

Okay, so I'm stupid too.

But not like _her._

"So what are you two doing on this fine Saturday morning?" Nora asked.

"Shopping," Casey said.

"Movie with Arabella."

Casey scowled.

"Who's taking the car?" George asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Me." "Me."

The two of us turned to each other with a glare.

"Why don't you guys share the car today?" Nora suggested.

"With _her_?" "With_ him_?"

We said appalled.

Nora nodded, "Well we don't have enought cars."

Casey's eyes narrowed at me.

After our parents left to drive our younger sibs to their friend's, Casey and I began to debate where to go first.

"I'm going first," I said, swiftly grabbing the car keys off the rack.

"I don't think so," Casey said, snatching them out of my hand.

"Oh, I think so," I said, grabbing them back, and then raising the keys above my head.

Casey leaned over to grab the keys back; her hot breath blowing on my neck.

I jerked away, and Casey fell on to the floor.

I try to hide my laugh, and start to leave the house.

"Meet me in the car," I said, before exiting through the door.

I start the car, and turn on the radio; then Casey comes out.

She locks the door behind her, then comes into the car.

"My butt hurts," Casey mumbled.

"Sorry 'bout that," I say, as I drive out of the driveway.

Casey snorts.

"So where're we going?" Casey asks.

"We'll go to the mall, then meet up with Arabella at the theatre," I say, turning left.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Casey frown when I mention Arabella.

What is up with Casey and Arabella?

We go to the mall, I decide to go hit on some girls while Casey does her shopping.

But as I head off in a different direction, I can feel her small hands dragging me the other way.

I look at her confused.

"You're coming with me," Casey said, continuing to drag me to some girly store.

"Why?" I whine.

"Because I need your advice."

"That's an understatement of the year," I mutter.

"Oh shut it," Casey says, as she picks up a few dresses.

I plop my butt on to a chair by the dressing room as Casey goes inside to try her stuff on; I take out my cell phone, and call Sam.

"Hey man," he says.

"Hey Sammie-boy."

"What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say, "What're you doing?"

"I am...with Emily..." he says catiously.

"Are you dating her?" I ask her slowly.

"Maybe."

I roll my eyes, and snap my phone shut.

"Did you know, Sam's dating your best friend?" I say loudly, as Casey unlocks the door to her change stall.

Casey nearly drops the strap-less dress she was holding against her body.

"You're kidding me," she says with wide eyes.

"Nope," I say, staring at her curves.

Casey closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, then says quietly, "Can you zip this up?"

I get up, and zip the zipper at the back for the dress.

My fingers brush against her soft skin.

Then I can't seem to move my fingers, like I was electrocuted.

"Derek?" Casey says.

I shake my head slightly, then finish zipping the zipper.

Casey stands in front of the mirror, twirling around.

The dress hugs her cuves, and all the right places.

I almost can't breathe.

"How do I look?" Casey asks, looking at me.

"Great," I breath out.

If I don't leave this stupid store, I will die here...

"I'm gonna go outside," I say, getting up.

"Hold on, can you unzip this?" Casey says coming over.

Honestly, no.

I can't.

I unzip the zipper, careful not to touch her tempting skin; then I dash out of the store.

I can see girls with bust sizes larger than a D cup, but I only focus on breathing, ignoring the girls points and giggles and chitchat about my looks.

I only manage to ignore them because the feelings I had in the store, isn't right.

♠End of Derek's PoV♠


	9. Nine: Fake

**Author's Note: **I totally LUV your reviews, you guys. So keep them coming. This chapter is like a half-chapter, half-filler. Next chapter should be pretty good though. I pretty excited to write it out.

♥

**Chapter Nine- Fake  
**♥Casey's PoV♥

I skip out of the store, shopping bag swinging by my side.

I see Derek leaning against the wall practicing his breathing skills.

I quietly walk over to him, and tap him on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Derek yells, jerking forward and coming out of his daydream.

"Woah. What happened to you?" I ask him with grin, as I loop arms with him; skiping down the mall, dragging Derek with me.

But I can't help noticing girls shooting daggers with their eyes at me.

I wonder what Derek did...

It isn't 'til then, that I notice that Derek is struggling to get out of my grip on his arm.

I release my grip on his arm, and Derek lands on the floor.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly, stretching my hand out to help him up.

Yeah, I know.

I'm in a good mood.

Thanks to shopping!!!!

Derek grunts; ignoring my hand, he gets up.

What happened to him?

"So are we going to watch the movie?" I ask him, starting to walk towards the theatre.

Derek grabs my arm, but as soon as our skin meet, he quickly pulls his hand back.

"No," he said, "We're going home."

"But don't you have a date with Arabella?" I say confused.

"Don't care," he says sharply, then stalking off to where the car was parked.

I had to run to keep up with him.

The car ride home was filled with silence.

We had gotten home in two minutes flat.

World record.

But before I even take my seat belt off, Derek's already out of the car, and shoving his key into the keyhole.

I may not be Paul, but there's something wrong with Derek.

I slam the car door, and make my way into the house.

I go up to the room, and knock.

"Derek, open the door."

"Go to your room," he says, anger clearly being heard in his tone.

"Uh, yeah. Problem is: I'm sharing your room," I state.

Derek's door opens slightly, "Yeah. About that. This is your room **temporarily**. Keyword: temporarily."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I got the 'temporary' part. I'm not that much stupider than you are."

Then it's Derek's turn to roll his eyes, then he shuts his door; followed by the click of the lock.

"Derek!" I whine.

"Go to your own room. It's not like your aunt's gonna be there. She's rarely even here," Derek said behind his closed door.

That _was_ true...

I had rarely seen my aunt around the house.

Hm...

I walk over to my real room, and knock on it softly.

No one answers, so I push open the door.

I see my aunt...and Harry...

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream, and whirled around; trying to remember how to breathe, with one hand over my mouth in shock.

Derek came out of his room annoyed, but as soon as he took a look inside my room, his eyes widened in horror, and turned around, facing the same direction that I was facing, not looking at what was happening in my room.

"...Okay... I **really** didn't want or need to see that..." Derek said slowly.

"Oh my god," I cried out in a quiet voice, horrified.

"I need to watch my eyes," I said slowly, then running off to the washroom downstairs by my mom's room.

I leaned against the closed door.

Oh my gosh.

That was so...

Sick.

I close my eyes, but then the image of my aunt and Harry comes back, and my eyes shoot open.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" I say.

"Me."

Derek.

I open the door, and Derek comes in.

Neither of us says anything, unsure of what we should say.

"That was gross," Derek finally says, breaking the silence.

"Ya think?!" I say loudly, "That was _my _bedroom."

"And don't laugh," I say quickly sternly.

Derek laughs anyway.

"Wait. Aren't they mad at each other?" I say, thinking out loud.

Derek shrugs, "They were."

"But wouldn't our parents tell us they were back together?" I ask him.

Derek shurgs again, "Maybe they just got back together? But I heard some weird sounds late last night..."

My mouth drops, "They...faked it?" I say, my voice full of shock.

"I slept in your room for nothing?" I say quietly, sending daggers at Derek.

"Hey, I wasn't told it was a fake," Derek defends.

I grunt, then stomp upstairs; just as my family comes back into the house, from their friend's, and the movies.

"Mom. George," I say harshly, as Derek comes up behind me.

"Hey Casey," my mom chirps, just as my aunt and Harry rush down the stairs.

My aunt wearing her shirt inside-out, and Harry zipping up his jean's zipper.

My mom and George take one look at my relatives, and their expression on their face goes from happy to nervousness.

"What's going on?" Marti asks loudly.

"Um, let's...sit down first," my mom says uneasily and unsure.

We all sit down on either the floor, or the couch, or in Derek's case, the recliner.

My mom stands in front of us all, and fidgets a whole lot; George beside him.

"Mom," I say unpatiently.

"Um, well. Georgie and I knew that you and Derek were not exactly...friendly to each other," my mom said.

"So we thought that this might work," George finished.

"Did it ever occur to you that you would get caught?" I ask them.

"Yeah. And you didn't even have to see what **we** saw," Derek shuddered.

I shuddered also, as the flashback flashedback.

"Well it did come to mind, but we didn't think you guys would find out," George said.

"Uh huh," I say, then silence fills the air.

"Well. Since we've already had dinner, you guys can go to bed," Nora says awkwardly.

Our siblings and parents head to their rooms, unsure of what would come if they stayed in the roo; while my aunt and Harry just walk out of the house awkwardly.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed," Derek says getting up, "Nite."

"Night," I mumble.

I sit there for another ten minutes, unsure of what to do.

I won't sleep on my bed that someone's had some "activities" on.

Cuz that's just gross.

I sneak my pyjamas out of Derek's room, and put them on, tossing my clothes into the laundry basket.

Then I go back downstairs to sleep on the couch; since I'm not going to sleep in my room.

I fall asleep flashbacking the memory of Derek touching my back from the dress store.

♥End of Casey's PoV♥


	10. Ten: Hickey

**Author's Note: **This chapter hasn't been edited, cause I'm kinda busy, but I want this chapter up. The last chapter was basically just a twist to the plot. Hope you enjoyed it. I have a new story up called **Past, Persent, And the Future Yet to Come**; check that out if you have time! Enjoy!

**♥**

**Chapter Ten- Hickey  
**♠Derek's PoV♠

I woke up in the middle of the night from my tummy grumbling; Casey and I hadn't eaten dinner, or lunch for that matter.

I flipped my blanket off me, and cold air hit my bare chest.

I walked over to the window, and shut the window.

Then I went downstairs for some food, trying to avoid the squeaks from the floorboards.

I see Casey sleeping on the couch in a really...painful looking position.

I debate on whether to pick her up and bring her to my room, since she'd totally kill me if I threw her on to her bed, or leave her there.

I stand there choosing.

I finally pick her up, and bring her to my room.

Then I go back downstairs and heat up a frozen pizza.

A large pizza should make up from lunch and dinner.

I sit on a stool by the island, and tap my finger on the island impatiently.

Finally, I pull the pizza out of the oven, and place it on the island.

I take a slice and then bite into it.

Mmmm...

Delicious.

After the first slice was gone, I reached for a second.

Pizza should be awarded best food to have when you skip lunch and dinner.

I peel a pepperoni off the slice, just as some one reaches for a slice of my pizza.

"Hey!" I say, slapping the hand.

But the person takes the slice anyway, and takes a seat next to me.

"I am SO hungry," Casey says, before eating the pizza.

I grunt, then continue to eat.

Neither of us said anything for a while.

When the pizza's gone, Casey goes back on to the couch to sleep.

I'm unsure of whether to invite her back to my room.

She's kind of in a funny position...

Look very umcomfortable.

"Hey," I call out in a whisper.

"Hm?" Casey said, looking over at me.

"You wanna sleep on my bed tonight?" I asked her awkwardly.

I shouldn't have put the mattress away...

"Where would you sleep?" she asked me.

"On my bed...Where else?"

"Um...It would kinda awkward, wouldn't it...?" Casey said slowly.

No shit.

"If you wanna sleep on the couch, be my guest," I said, as I made my way up the stairs.

My room is like an oven, so I open the window again; this time, the cold air hits my chest as warm air.

I kick my blankets on to the floor, and stare at the ceiling.

Several minutes pass, before I hear my door creak open.

I turn my head, and see Casey poke her head in, then tip-toe in.

She sits nervously on the edge of my bed, as I scooted more over to other side.

I reach under the bed, and pull out a dirty pillow, with cookie crumbs all over it, then hand it to Casey.

"That's gross, Derek!" Casey hissed, before tossing the pillow at my cd collection.

A few cd's crash on to the floor.

I turn my head to glare at Casey, but she's already (fake) sleeping, snoring softly.

I snort, then lie down on the bed, facing Casey's head.

Her brown smooth hair was tied in a messy ponytail.

A side of her neck was exposed, her flawless skin taunted me as I stared at her neck.

I don't know how long I stared at her skin, but then I noticed that it was already five o'clock in the morning.

I tried to sleep, but my eyes wouldn't leave her stupid skin that was mocking me.

Stupid neck of Casey.

I leaned over to see if she was still fast asleep.

She was still snoring quietly.

Then I placed my lips on her neck.

Casey's snores disappeared, but she didn't budge.

When I finished the hickey, I looked at my work.

Finally satisfied that it wasn't still mocking me, I fell into something called sleep.

♠End of Derek's PoV♠


	11. Eleven: Lips

**Author's Note: **Took a long break from writing... Anyway, I decided to update something before I leave for camp tomorrow morning. I will still be back Saturday evening to post up the trailer for Past, Present, and the Future Yet to Come. Luv ya!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter Eleven- Lips  
**♥Casey's PoV♥

I squinted at the mirror.

What the hell is that on my neck?!

That wasn't there yesterday.

Derek.

Derek was still sleeping.

He always slept late on the weekends, and today was a Sunday.

The half where I had been last night was still empty.

I grab his ear and pull hard on it.

"D-Ahhhh!" Derek yelps, then tumbles on to the floor.

Still pulling his ear, I drag him up.

Once he's standing up, he swats my hand off him, "What the hell? I was sleeping, bitch."

Someone's cranky.

I snort, "Yeah. Well would you prossibly like to tell me why," I pull my t-shirt collar a bit lower, "I have a hickey."

Derek smirked, "Oh yeah. The hickey!"

I tapped my foot against the floor impatiently.

"Right. Well your neck was mocking me last night. So I bit it," he said, then started to push me aside to leave the room.

...Huh?

I hold a hand out, and I stop him; my hand against his chest.

"What?" I say sharply.

"Your neck was mocking me, so I bit it," he repeated it impatiently.

"Are you retarded or something?"

"No, you are though," he said, shoving my hand off him and going downstairs.

That little...twirp.

I follow him down the stairs.

"Derek," George said, his voice filled with surprise, "What're you doing up this early?"

Derek jerked his thumb at me, "She was bothering me."

My mother looked at me surprised, and unsure if Derek was lying.

I leaned forward, and hissed, "Well if you hadn't _bit_ me."

"But I did anyway," Derek said back with a smirk.

I smacked his head.

"Where did you sleep last night?" my mom asked me, "You weren't in your room."

"Oh, I slept with Derek," I said, grabbing a plate with bacon and eggs.

That sounds kinda wrong.

I caught Derek smirking in my direction.

"Sleep _on_ the bed. Or..." George trailed off.

"Georgie!" my mom said.

"Sorry."

Silence filled the air.

"So, what are you two doing on this fine Sunday?" George asked.

"Sleeping."

"TV."

"Well Nora and I are taking the kids out to the carnival. You'll have the house to yourself. But no parties, Derek," George warned.

"Yeah, a party in broad daylight," Derek snorted.

"Derek..." George said in a warning tone.

After they had left for the carnival, I went to the living room; sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

Then Derek joined me.

"Are you going back to sleep?" I asked rudely.

"Sleep while watching tv, yes," he said, plopping his bum on to the recliner.

There was nothing good on, so I just left the channel on some hockey game.

Then I lied down, my head close to Derek.

"Ah. He shouldn't have done that," Derek said.

"Mhm. Bad thing he did?" I said bored.

"No kidding," Derek said, then turned his head to look at me.

"Are you even interested in the game?" Derek asked nicely.

"Do I sound like I'm interested in the game?" I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Not really..."

"Then I'm not into the game," I said.

"Then why'd you leave the channel on a hockey game?" Derek asked slowly.

"You like hockey, there was a hockey game on television. Nothing better to watch," I said, sitting up.

"Awww... You let me win," Derek said with a grin.

I whacked a pillow at his chest, "Shut up," I said grumply.

"Why the grumpy mood?" Derek said nicely.

"You're annoying me," I said back.

Derek turned off the tv.

"How am I annoying you?" he said, leaning forward.

"You know. Your lips are mocking me now," he added.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"So...How am I annoying you?" he repeated, his face coming closer.

I bit my lower lip, as I stared at his lips.

"I-I-I forgot..." I stammered.

Derek let out a low chuckle.

Then his face held both side of my face.

"You know, you're not that bad looking," he said softly, then he pressed his lips against mine.

♥End of Casey's PoV♥


	12. Twelve: Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:** So someone mentioned that they think that this story is coming to an end. Now. I really don't know when this story will end. Because honestly? I never planned for this story to end, I never thought of an ending. But this story will obviously come to an end. I don't know when though.

**Clarification:** Just to clarify, when Derek said that Casey's lips were mocking him, he didn't bit her lips. He kissed her.

**P.S. **What is up with people stealing my ideas, man? I've seen like at least four versions of this plot. Anyway. Back to the story.

**♥**

**Chapter Twelve- Heart-to-Heart  
**♠Derek's PoV♠

As strange as it was kissing my step-sister...

I enjoyed it.

She isn't a bad kisser.

Our little make-out session continued.

And soon enough, she was on my recliner.

But then we heard the faint sound of a key going into the door, and we both fell off the chair with a loud thud.

As the door knob turned, Casey scrambled off the floor and threw herself on to the couch.

The door opened and Marti rushed inside the house, her hair sopping wet, along with her clothes.

Everyone else was dripping wet too.

"Is it raining?" I asked.

"Yep," Marti said.

"What's wrong with Casey?" Lizzie asked, eyeing her sister.

"Oh, I threw her on the couch," I said casually.

"Then what're you doing on the floor?" Edwin then asked, taking his shoes off.

"Well...considering how much _fat_ is in her..."

"I am _not_ fat," Casey said, sitting up, and throwing at pillow at my head.

I caught the pillow with one hand before it hit my face, "Am too."

"Am not," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Am too," I said automatically.

"Am not," she snapped, standing up from the couch.

"Am too."

"Arghhhh. Am NOT!" she yelled, then stomped off up to her room.

I shrugged casually, and flicked on the television.

My dad let out a long tired sigh, and said warningly, "Derek..."

"Yes, father?"

My dad paused at my choice of words, and I couldn't help but snort out loud.

I tilted my head to my right, and said, "What's my punishment?"

He shook his head slightly with annoyance, and pointed up the stairs, "Make her happy."

Nice choice of words, dad.

"No," I said, turning my gaze back to the t.v.

"Or you're grounded. No t.v., no going out on Fridays or weekends for a month," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Fine," I grumbled, and trudged up the stairs to find the girl that I had kissed ten minutes ago.

I knocked on her door loudly.

"Go away, Derek," she said on the other side.

"Open it, or I'll bust it open."

Casey muttered something under her breath, then the door opened, "What'd you want?"

She kept her distance away from me, hoping I wouldn't notice.

I casually took a step towards her.

And like I guessed, she stepped back a step.

I snorted, then pushed past her and entered her oh-so-precious room, "Close the door."

Casey was reluctant to close it, in fear of what I would do next, but closed it anyway.

Then she shifted awkwardly, and sat on a chair; while I sat on her neatly-folded bed.

"So..." Casey said nervously.

"Casey. I'm not gonna jump you."

"Or are you?" Casey mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "And exactly...why would I jump you?"

Casey stared at me like I had three heads, "How short is your memory, Derek?"

"Honestly? Not that short," then I paused, "Okay. So we did...make-out...sorta..."

"Sorta?! I'm scarred for life!" she said loudly.

"And you think I'm not. And admit it, you enjoyed it," I said with a smirk.

"And what would make you think that I enjoyed it?" Casey said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you didn't push me off," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"So what? I didn't push you off me. You're stronger than me."

"But you didn't even _attept_ to push me off," I pointed out.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Casey said.

"Because you wanted to know why I would jump you."

We sat there in awkward silence for at least ten minutes.

Casey broke the silence

"Why do you hate me, Derek?" Casey said softly, looking at me.

"I can ask you the same," I retorted.

"I'm serious, Derek," she said quietly.

"I don't know... I guess it was because when my dad married your mom, and then you guys moved in, it was like you were invading my place, my property, my school, etc. Then you argued for my room, and I guess I kind of freaked out?" I said slowly.

"Freaked out," Casey repeated to herself, staring at feet.

Then she looked up, a smile dancing on her lips, "Since when does Derek Venturi freak out?"

"Hey; just because we live under the same roof, doesn't mean you know everything about me, Casey."

"Or do I?" Casey said mysteriously.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Now it's your turn. Why do you hate me?" I said with pursed lips.

Casey stared at a picture on her desk.

Then she picked the picture frame off her desk, and stared at it, while toying with it in her hands.

The picture was from the wedding.

"I...I felt... I don't know. Instead of feeling invaded... I felt...independent."

"Independent," I snorted

But Casey continued as if I hadn't said anything.

"Alone. Because it wasn't just me and Lizzie anymore. It was me, Lizzie, a step-brother who hated me (and still does), another step-brother who only wanted to live up to be as arrogant as his brother, and a step-sister who had a different theme for everyday. So now my mom had so much to worry about, I had to depend more on myself than my family. Yes, I _am_ independent. With almost no support from my mom, I had to be even more dependable on myself."

"Is that even _possible_?" I mumbled.

Casey threw the picture at me; I causally caught it with one hand, then looked at the picture.

Anyone would have noticed that two people had fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"I'm pouring my heart out, and all you can do is interrupt," she said, grabbing the picture out of my hand.

"Hey, what else am I suppose to do? Wait for you to finish?"

"Yeah."

I snorted.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that I invaded your space. I didn't think the oh-so-famous Derek Venturi would care."

"S'okay. Anyway, I'm not sorry that you have me as a step-brother," I said with a smirk.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Get out, Derek."

I got up and pulled open the door.

"And Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how Harry and my aunt were..."

"Yeah."

"I haven't washed my bedspread or my blankets yet."

I could sense the blood drain from my face, as I ran around the house, stripping my dirty clothes off my body.

♠End of Derek's PoV♠


	13. Thirteen: Emma Landon

**Author's Note: **I'm SO SO SO terribly sorry. But I had lost my touch for this story for a few months. But I have a great idea. So for the readers who fogive me, sit tight. : o)

**Chapter Thirteen- Emma Landon  
**♥Casey's PoV♥

Stripping off the covers with latex gloves, I chuckled to myself.

Derek acted like a kid so much, but never at school.

A two-sided person.

After tossing the covers into the wash, I grabbed my novel, and taking a seat on the couch, began to read.

Derek was sitting in his chair watching hockey game, yelling at the television.

I've never understood why guys are always yelling at the television.

It's not like they can hear you.

Gosh.

Do they see us, girls, stomping our feet when our favourite characters make a mistake.

No.

Dumping the sheets into the washer, I smiled, proud of myself.

I went back up to my room to study, I had a major chemistry test tomorrow.

The telephone let out a loud ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, is Derek there?" a girl on the other line said softly.

"Um, yeah. Who's calling?"

"Emma. Emma Landon."

"Okay, hold on," I said, putting the caller on hold.

I never knew Derek was into shy girls.

Weird.

"DEREK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Derek bang on the wall that our room shared, "Shut it, would you!? I'm trying to sleep."

…Who the heck sleeps at four o'clock in the afternoon?

"Some girl named Emma is on the phone," I said loudly.

I could hear the creak from his bed as he got up, and picked up the phone.

I could hear their conversation faintly.

"Hi. Emma?…Yeah…Now?…Okay…See you there, bye."

Derek's bedroom door opened, then slammed shut as footsteps padded down the stair.

I exited my room, and looked down the stairs, "Where're you going?"

"The park. I should be back before dinner."

Derek slipped on his jacket, and left.

Weird.

He usually prefers to be fashionably late.

Actually…it's more like a rule in his world.

And the PARK?

What the hell is happening?

"Casey, is everything alright?" my mom asked, leaving the kitchen.

I looked at her dazed, "Yeah, sorry. Um, Derek just left for the park."

My mom paused, tilted her head a bit to the right, "Did you just say the park?"

"Yeah, isn't it weird?"

"…Yeah. Um, did he say when he'll be back?"

"Before dinner," I said, then skipping off to watch television.

An hour later, the door opened, and Derek came through, with a blonde girl at his side.

"Nora! You're cooking for another body!"

My mother looked up from the papers she was reading, "Hi Derek, and who's this friend of your's?"

"Yes Derek, please tell," I said fakely, getting up.

Derek glared at me, as he took the girl's jacket to hang up.

"Hi, I'm Emma," she said nervously, biting her bottom lip so hard that it was turning white.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you. Derek doesn't usually let us meet his girlfriends, so it's definitely a pleasure to meet you. The rest of the family isn't here at the moment, so we'll introduce later, okay?"

Derek coughed loudly, steering Emma towards the stairs.

"Bye," Emma said softly.

"I don't know what you're playing, but I'll know soon," I whispered, as Derek brushed past me.

"I'm not playing anything, Case," he said with a smirk.

♥End of Casey's PoV♥


End file.
